Two Minds Think The Same
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Two people become good friends after meeting and during that time, begin to see how much they are alike.
1. The New Life

**A/N: This came from reading Pricat's story Kazekage's Ward. I ironically had the same ideas as her, so this isn't stealing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No one in the village like Leah when Naruto was done with the justu where Leah has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of her now. Hinata asked her husband why he did that who said, "I know Leah will be able to control the beast. Like I did and gain his chakra."<p>

That same day, Leah was returning to her Special Ed. Class Iruka taught after being caught by the Ninja Instructors. Leah also has a Learning Disability that causes her Processing skills slower than a normal person. After getting another lecture from her teacher, Leah went to her seat recieving glances and snickers from her classmates. In her class, Leah has the lowest grades that made the people in her class call her names and insult her.

Even though she's used to it, it could still bother her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys. Did you hear? The Kazekage's coming to talk to the Sixth Hokage."<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I heard it's something important."

"It must be if the leader of the Suna Village is comin' here."

Leah was under the tree Naruto was under as a kid sitting on the swing and listening to what people were talking about.

"I wonder what that guy wants to talk to my dad about? Probably something majoy like they were saying or something. I don't know," Leah said to lightly swinging herself on the swing. "If it's a new person, I know they wouldn't want to talk to me. I mean, would would? I can't even hold a conversation worth jack."

* * *

><p>"Gaara, my main man! What's up?" Naruto said seeing his friend walk to up him and givine the blonde a tight hand shake, "How've you been?"<p>

"Pretty good. A few things happened here and there, but nothing big," Gaara said.

"Like what?" Naruto wondered who saw a young female with black hair, blue eyes, and a symbol cane in her left hand along with a timid look on her face.

"This is my daughter Carley. I adopted her when I found her hurt atthe age of seven," Gaara said surprising the Sixth Hokage.

"Wow. I guess that means you're a father, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Congrats, man!" Naruto cheered giving his friend a hug. "Wait. Are you here to gloat at me about you being a father 'cause I have kid I adopted myself! So, ha!"

"No, it's not that. I have to go to a meeting that will take me about a month to return from," Gaara explained.

"What's the metting about?" The whiskered Hokage asked.

"I need to talk to different villages about encouraging and helping people with different disabilities become ninjas since the rate of that is below 30 percent."

"I see. Hope it goes well. The kid I have has a Learning Disability and I think PDD-NOS, but I'm not sure. She's belittled by her peers because of it," Naruto said that made Carley's head slightly perk up from the comment.

'A Learning Disability?' Carley thought.

"Which is why I brought my daughter here. I want her to stay here in the village until I get back since no one in my village will go near her."

"That's fine with me. I have plenty of room in my house for her to stay. Maybe Carley can be friends with my daughter Leah," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

'...That would be nice, but I don't think that will be possible,' Carley sadly thought.

"That is a good possibility," Gaara said lightly smiling at when he and Naruto became good friends. The Kazekage looked at his watch to cheer the time, "I have to get going. Konkuro's waiting for me."

"Alright. It's been good talking to you, bro," Naruto said shaking Gaara's hand.

"Yeah, you, too," Gaara agreed walking up to Carley and kneeling down to her level, "Carley. I'll be back in about a month. During that time, will you promise me you'll try and make a friend here in the Leaf Village?"

Carley silently nodded and gave her father a hug. Naruto watched as the two hugged for a while bfore Gaara ended the embrace and left the room saying to Carley 'Goodbye' who waved to the red headed man.


	2. The Rival For the moment

**A/N: Man, I am on a roll today! Good thing I'm at the library for a little while longer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That same day, Leah was walking back with a couple of bruises and a bloody nose from fighting a couple of people in her class for insulting and calling her names. Leah on some days, would ignore what people would say about her but on others, it would really get to her llike today. A few people said Naruto adopted Leah out of pity and put the Nine-Tailed Fox in her, so he wouldn't have the burden of the Kyuubi and what he did to the village. That would make Leah angry and get her into more than one fight throughout the day. Leah would go to her own little world of thing she liked and her village Drewhen to mentally get away from everyone in the village. She would talk to herself as well when the young female is talking to her creation Konjia or anime characters from other anime shows and games. People in her class would stay away or mimic Leah because of her doing that, along with a few other things to calm herself down when anxious.<p>

Besides talking to herself to calm down, Leah would recite things from different shows she liked, along with carry a dark green broken wristband that's plastic Leah calls her "Thing" that helps her think and imagine things while listening to music. Leah also has moments of self-stimulation with he thing she has, copies poses from shows, walks in circles when bored while listening to her music, and pace back and fourth in her room or a different areas of the room. Naruto and Hinata see this and let Leah do this for as long as she wants and dont' bother her; especially after a rough day in school.

Leah let out a sight and thought, 'On days like these, it makes me glad I'm alone so I can clean my thoughts.'

* * *

><p>Leah made it back to the house who saw Hinata and Naruto were there from the shows in the front room.<p>

"That's odd. Normally, Mom and Dad are back home between the hours of six thirty to seven in the afternoon throughout the weekday. It's only three o' clock," Leah said.

"Maybe something urgent came up," Konjia siad in Leah's mind.

"If it was urgent, then it would involve me and something I did out of retaliation," Leah told the alter self aloud.

"...Good point. And plus, it would also involve someone getting injured."

Touche." Leah pulls out her keys and opens the door to see Hinata.

"Welcome back," Leah's mother greeted with a smile on her face.

"I'm back," Leah said taking her shoes off before giving Hinata a hug.

"You were in another fight I see."

"Yeah, I was. I was luckily more bruises and marks on the other guys who picked on me and what they were saying."

"The one about them saying Naruto adopted you out of sympathy and pity?" Hinata highly guessed as Leah nodded. "Naruto didn't adopt you out of pity. He adopted you because he can see greatness in you."

"Yeah, I know," Leah said with a tired look on her face who walked up to her room for a bit.

"Okay," Hinata called to her daughter knowing what Leah will do to let out some steam.

* * *

><p>Leah was in her room walking back and fourth while listening to music and fiddling with her dark green wristband AKA: Her Thing in her right hand. Leah usually does that, along with walking a circle in her room, to help her calm down when upset. Hinata and Naruto would see Leah stim to release any stress she has from the people in the Special Ed. Ninja Academy. The two know about their adopted kid's disabilities and knows about the different ways of coping with her anger and anxiouty and allow Leah to stim for as long as she wants until she calms down. Naruto would usually tell her friends if Leah's stimming and would tell them his daughter's "Doing her thing" when in the zone as Hinata would tell the same thing to her friends if Leah was doing something that made the people look at Leah oddly.<p>

After that, Leah walked out of her room after taking off her shirt that revealed her black bra and a nasty bruise on the left side of her shoulder while going to get some ice downstairs to reduce the swelling.

"Dad! Why dod you and Mom come home so early anyway?" Leah called out while walking to the kitchen.

"A friend of mine came to visit me for a bit and had to leave," Naruto called back to Leah.

"Leave? Why?" Leah then sees a young woman with black hair and blue eyes sitting at the kitchen table. It took about a minute for Leah to register it and hid behind the fridge door to cover herself. Carley saw this and quietly smiled at Leah's shyness before going back to reading her book. "Dad, why is there another person in the house?" Leah half-yelled in fear pointing at Carley.

"Huh?" Naruto was eating ramen while the litte fiasco happened. "Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention. Leah, this is Carley: The Kazekage's daughter. She'll be staing with us for a while until Gaara comes back from his meeing."

"Carley? Kazekage's daughter? Staying?... Here?"

"That's right." Naruto throws Leah his Hokage jacket. "And she'll be going to the same Ninja Academy as you are. Isn't that great?

Leah put the jacket on and saw Carley have a ninja headband around her neck, letting the Kyuubi holder female know Carley's a Genin from the Suna Village. And Leah's response to her father's question was her pointing at Carley yelling, "I'm not gonna lose to you!" Before running up to her room and closing the door behind her, leaving a confused Carley and a smiling Uzumaki.

"Don't mind what she just said. It's kind of her way of saying, 'Hello'... sort of," Naruto said to Carley.

"It's okay. It's better than what most people say to me when I meet a person," Carley quietly said drinking her remaining tea as Naruto ate whatever ramen he had left in his bowl.

"Come one. I'll show you where you can put your stuff," Naruto said standing up from the table, along with Carley who followed the blonde to her new room.


End file.
